


Déjà vu

by Really_Nigguh (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Betrayal, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Incest, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Deserves Love, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga, Polyamory, Popular Min Yoongi | Suga, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Really_Nigguh
Summary: 𝙔𝙤𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙞 𝙞𝙨 𝙖 17 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙥𝙞𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝘽𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙚 𝘽𝙚𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙜𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙈𝙮𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙁𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙃𝙞𝙜𝙝 𝙎𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙡 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮 𝙜𝙡𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙎𝙩𝙚𝙛𝙖𝙣 𝙎𝙖𝙡𝙫𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖 𝙗𝙞𝙜 𝙩𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝘿𝙚́𝙟𝙖̀ 𝙑𝙪.⚠︎︎
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Everyone, Yoongi/Alaric Saltzmen, Yoongi/Bonnie Bennet, Yoongi/Rebekah Mikaelson, yoongi/Caroline Forbes, yoongi/Damon Salvatore, yoongi/Elena Gilbert, yoongi/Jeremy Gilbert, yoongi/Katherine Pierce, yoongi/Klaus Mikaelson, yoongi/Stefan Salvatore





	Déjà vu

I Honestly dont know what im doing i just know im doing something 𐂂. 

Tags are comma separated, 100 characters per tag. Rating* ? Archive Warnings* ? Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Graphic Depictions Of Violence Major Character Death No Archive Warnings Apply Rape/Non-Con Underage Fandoms* ? The Vampire Diaries (TV) ×방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS × If this is the first work for a fandom, it may not show up in the fandoms page for a day or two.Categories ? F/F F/M✔︎ Gen✔︎ M/M ✔︎ Multi Other Relationships ? Min Yoongi | Suga & Everyone ×yoongi/Klaus Mikaelson ×yoongi/Damon Salvatore ×yoongi/Stefan Salvatore ×yoongi/Jeremy Gilbert ×yoongi/Katherine Pierce ×yoongi/Elena Gilbert ×yoongi/Caroline Forbes ×Yoongi/Bonnie Bennet ×Yoongi/Alaric Saltzmen ×Yoongi/Rebekah Mikaelson × Characters ? Min Yoongi | Suga ×Damon Salvatore ×Stefan Salvatore ×Elijah Mikaelson ×Klaus Mikaelson ×Rebekah Mikaelson ×Elena Gilbert ×Jeremy Gilbert ×Jenna Sommers ×Alaric Saltzman ×Caroline Forbes ×Katherine Pierce ×Original Gilbert Character(s) ×Vicki Donovan ×Malachai "Kai" Parker ×Original Bennett Character(s) × Additional Tags ? Mind Rape ×Sad with a Happy Ending ×Suicide Attempt ×Incest ×Best Friends ×Rape Aftermath ×Rape ×Unresolved Sexual Tension ×Sexual Abuse ×Age Difference ×Underage Sex ×Betrayal ×Cute Min Yoongi | Suga ×Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga ×Popular Min Yoongi | Suga ×Polyamory ×Teacher-Student Relationship ×Reincarnation ×Enemies to Friends to Lovers ×Friends to Enemies ×Friends to Lovers ×Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings ×I'm Bad At Summaries ×Min Yoongi | Suga Deserves Love ×Mpreg ×Pregnancy Kink × Preface Preface Work Title* 248 characters left Add co-creators? Summary 902 characters left Notes at the beginning at the end Associations Associations Post to Collections / Challenges ? Gift this work to ? This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work ? This work is part of a series ? This work has multiple chapters Chapter 1 ofChapter Title: Set a different publication date ? Choose a language* ? Select Work Skin ? Public Work Skins Privacy Privacy Only show your work to registered users ? Enable comment moderation ? Who can comment on this work ? Registered users and guests can comment Only registered users can comment No one can comment Work Text* Rich Text HTML Plain text with limited HTML ? Note: Text entered in the posting form is not automatically saved. Always keep a backup copy of your work. Work Text* 499932 characters left Post.


End file.
